What does it all Mean?
by Aojiroi Emura
Summary: The Pharaoh has called upon Citan Misaki to help him with the paintings of his life on the palace walls. Anzu, Citan’s daughter came with him to the palace and what’s this? Prince Yami seems to be interested in Anzu! UPDATE! CHAPTER 15 UPPlease R & R
1. Default Chapter

** Author's Note: **

Hiyas everyone! Welcome to my first Yu Gi Oh Fanfiction! This is a Anzu and Yami pairing! That' s so Kawii! They are mega cute together. Oh in the story, I'm pretending to be Anzu-chan. Thanks for taking time to read my useless notes. Anywho I hope you like and enjoy my Fanfiction! v Please Read and Review it too.

** Disclaimer:**

sigh I hate these… It takes all the fun out of writing a fanfiction. I'm sad to say that I do not own Yu Gi Oh or any of the characters, not even my hottie Yami! Sniff Those rights are to the REAL character creators and some other lucky people.

**Default Chapter:**

Father had been so excited when he received the message form the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh had asked my father to help him out with some ordeals at the palace. If you ask me though it seems kinda fishy. I'm going along with my father though. I don't trust him around pretty palace servants all day. My mother is going to look after the house while we're gone, so everything seems okay.

My father is outside our small house watering the camels, he said the horses would not be able to make the long journey to the palace. Mainly because camels can hold water inside of their stomachs for days! Plus I think it's better to take camels too, just think going for five days on a horse without any rest!

That evening, the Pharaoh came right to our door himself and asked if we were all set for the trip.

My father excitedly said, "Hell, we're ready for anything Pharaoh!" The Pharaoh just smiled at him and then he looked at me with his maroon eyes.

"So this is your daughter? What's your name young lady?" the Pharaoh asked me.

I looked at my father to make sure I should speak at that moment. My father just shook his head yes so I answered him.

"I'm Anzu Misaki, nice to meet you Pharaoh" I said as I bowed down to him.

The Pharaoh gave that same smile, but for some reason it felt kinda twisted to me. I shook of the effects and got on to my camel as did father. The Pharaoh kicked off with his Camel. I turned to father to see what to do. My father again just nodded his head so I obeyed. I followed after the Pharaoh and soon caught up with him. The Pharaoh still had that twisted smile on; I wonder what he was thinking about?

End of Default chapter

Well what do you think?


	2. Chapter 1: The Palace at last!

** Disclaimer:**

sigh I hate these… It takes all the fun out of writing a fanfiction. I'm sad to say that I do not own Yu Gi Oh or any of the characters, not even my hottie Yami! Sniff Those rights are to the REAL character creators and some other lucky people.

**Chapter 1: The Palace at last! **

After four days of riding in the hot sand and riding through sandstorms, I was glad when the Pharaoh let us stop before we reached the palace. We got off of our camels and stood in silence, I mean come on what are you supposed to say to the king of your country! The Pharaoh suddenly told me to follow him. I did as he said. He took me a further distance from the camels and father.

"Anzu, I want you to where these when we get to the Palace." Said the Pharaoh handing me a shirt that just covered my breast and a small white skirt that had been threaded with gold thread. Also he handed me a beautiful Egyptian necklace. I put the clothes on and headed back to the Camels, back to father in this get up.

My father looked me over, then turned to the Pharaoh not knowing what was going on. The Pharaoh smiled and then said, "We must make haste and get tot the palace. I'm sure everyone is awaiting us." With that said he got on his camel once again and started to ride. I got onto my camel and waited for father to get on to his, then we rode of after the Pharaoh.

After a couple hours, we reached the main city by the Nile River. People outlined the streets and for some reason they all kept staring at me and whispering to each other. I felt out of place already, I don't think father was even noticing the staring eyes.

We had ridden to what at first I thought was just a normal house from a distance until we got closer to it. It was huge, the palace that is. The bricks of sand had been many colors all beautiful in their own way. Standing at the top of the stairs, was the Queen and to her side was Prince Yami, our future Pharaoh.

I have to admit Prince Yami was very handsome. Once we reached the stairs, the Pharaoh got off his camel and handed it to a slave man. Father followed the same actions so I copied him. The Pharaoh walked up to his wife and kissed her.

"My dear how have you been these last couple of days?" the Queen just smiled at him and then she looked at Father and I.

I bowed slightly to her and the Pharaoh finally realized her gaze.

"Oh, let me introduce the man that I left here for. This is Citan Misaki. I'm sure he can help up in painting our life on the walls of the palace. Oh and this is his lovely daughter Anzu." Said the Pharaoh.

I bowed again this time with father. The Queen smiled at father, but looked at me like I was an insect that needed to be exterminated immediately.

I turned my head and looked at Yami's expression, but father had once said that Prince Yami had a great poker face. Suddenly Yami looked eyes with mine and for some reason I just couldn't look away, until father said something to me. At that same time Yami looked away as well, thank Ra.

The Pharaoh turned to father. "Well Citan we shall go now." He said.

Father just nodded and followed after him. The Queen took one final death glare at me and then left to get ready for dinner. I stood there not knowing what to do at all. Suddenly Yami looked at me and smiled.

"So, your name is Anzu right?" he asked.

I stared at him for a few minutes not knowing what was going on here. "Um, yes. I'm Anzu, it's a pleasure to meet you Prince Yami." I replied.

Yami continued to stare at me, but for some reason he kept smiling with a lust in his eyes. It gave me the shills just thinking about it.

Yami noticed this and finally said, " Come on, let's go to my chambers."

At first I didn't know what to do, I mean even though he's the future Pharaoh he has no right to tell me what to do already. To my surprise, Yami took my hand and practically dragged me through the palace chambers until he reached his. He opened the door and led me in.

I stood there not knowing what to do, until Yami started to talk again. "Did, my father ask you to wear those clothes?" he asked.

I just nodded still at a loss of words. Yami laughed a bit and then stood up infront of me face to face and stared into my eyes. I was blushing as he stared into my ocean blue eyes. Our faces where so close and he kept getting closer to mine.

"Wha… wha…. What…. Are doing?" I asked in a panic, my face was about seven different shades of red if that's even possible.

Yami just smiled and suddenly he pulled away smiling again, a smile just like his fathers twisted smile that gave me the chills. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a servant girl came in.

"Excuse me Prince Yami, the Pharaoh asked me to bring her ladyship some better clothes." She said.

Yami had his poker face back on. "Okay Sango, I'll step out of the room for a while, it was nice meeting you Anzu." Said Yami as he left the room.

Meanwhile, I was still recovering from what had just happened, I thought he was actuarially going to kiss me! Sango smiled as she lied the clothes on Yami bed. I started to take off my clothes, but Sango started to help me! I flushed in complete shock.

"Um, excuse me, but I'd prefer to do this my self." I said trying to be polite about it. Sango just nodded as I took off the get up that the perverted old man had me wear.

My new outfit was all white and it had white lace coming from the top to the bottom like a cape. The top was still a belly top, and this time it had a long skirt that about touched the ground. It was amazing how beautiful it was. I put it on and stared at it some more.

Suddenly, I noticed that Sango was taking my old clothes.

"Wait! Where are taking them?" I asked not really caring because I hated those clothes anyway.

Sango turned to me and smiled.

"I'm taking these to wash, the Pharaoh ordered me to receive and clean them for you." She replied.

At that moment, Yami came back in and dropped his bowl of wild grapes he had gotten (Did they even have grapes in Egypt 0o)

Yami stood there by the doorway and stared at me for like five minutes. Finally, he came back down to earth and told Sango to leave. Once Sango left, Yami walked up to me and inspected me.

"Now, that's much better don't you agree Anzu." Said Yami smiling.

I blushed a bit at the comment.

"Listen Anzu, You won't be able to eat at the dinner table with the royals. A servant will be along to take you to your chambers." Said Yami.

In a couple of minutes, a servant named Mai came to take Anzu to her chambers.

"Come this way hon," said Mai as she started to leave without her.

I took one last bow to Yami and then left having to run after Mai. Mai lead me to a bedding chamber that was the size of my house back home.

"This is your Chamber Hon, you fathers is at the very end of this tunnel, and the people here eat in the kitchen after the royal dinner is done." Said Mai as she turned and left done the hall.

I went inside of the room and looked at it. It was pretty barren and the bed looked more like a brick of sandstone. I went and sat down on the so-called bed. Man this sucks. I wonder where father is. I sighed slightly and went to go get dinner.

End of chapter 1

YAY! How is it so far guys? This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic.


	3. Chapter 2: First Kiss

** Disclaimer:**

sigh I hate these… It takes all the fun out of writing a fanfiction. I'm sad to say that I do not own Yu Gi Oh or any of the characters, not even my hottie Yami! Sniff Those rights are to the REAL character creators and some other lucky people.

Chapter 2: First Kiss 

In a couple of minutes, a servant named Mai came to take Anzu to her chambers.

"Come this way hon" said Mai as she started to leave without her.

I took one last bow to Yami and then left having to run after Mai. Mai lead me to a bedding chamber that was the size of my house back home.

"This is your Chamber Hon, you fathers is at the very end of this tunnel, and the people here eat in the kitchen after the royal dinner is done." Said Mai as she turned and left done the hall.

I went inside of the room and looked at it. It was pretty barren and the bed looked more like a brick of sandstone. I went and sat down on the so-called bed. Man this sucks. I wonder where father is. I sighed slightly and went to go get dinner.

I had walked around the palace several times by now.

"Man, Mai could of at least told me where the kitchen was…" I mumbled getting annoyed. I continued to walk around the palace until I heard something move.

What was that? Was all I could think. I started to back away from where I heard it, but I ran into something or someone.

"Anzu?"

I turned around and came face to face with Prince Yami. I stared at him for a while until I snapped out of my fear.

"Anzu what are you doing here? This is the royal chambers you can't be up here unless we order you here." said Yami looking somewhat mad, and somewhat happy if you ask me.

I wonder why though? Suddenly Yami's mother came walking down the hall. Yami turned to me and he looked really tensed and somewhat scared for me. Yami grabbed my arm threw me in his chambers.

I stood inside by the door and I heard her footsteps stop.

"Yami, have you seen that retches girl? One of the servants said she didn't go to dinner and that she's not in her proper place." Said Yami's mother

I gasped a little, had someone been watching me? Or did they just check?

"No mother, I haven't seen her. What was her name again?" asked Yami.

I couldn't believe it Yami, the prince of Egypt was lying to protect ME, a Commoner!

Yami's mother must've left, because Yami came inside his chambers soon after that statement. Yami looked at me and played his poker face, so I didn't know if he was happy, relived, mad, or worried…. Why did he always use that face around me!

I bowed to Yami as I said, "Thank you Prince Yami, you have my gradated"

Yami smiled at me and said, " It was my duty, Anzu. So, my mother said you didn't eat… are you hungry?"

I blushed under his stare and before I could answer, my stomach did all the talking for me.

I must've turned seven shades of red again because Yami got really close to my face and said, " Anzu are you alright? You look a little flustered."

I blinked for a second and to my surprise, Yami had moved his one hand down toward my butt. No one has ever touched me there before.

"Mmm…." Was all I could say or do because I was so scared.

Yami got his face closer to mine, "You know Anzu, how can I tell if you're hungry or your moaning from pleasure." He said with that twisted smile on his face again. I blushed again and before I had a chance to leave, Yami kissed me on the lips.

My eyes went wide I couldn't think. All I could think was my FIRST KISS!!! My first kiss was with Yami, the Prince of Egypt! The next thing I remember was staring at Yami's face after the kiss and hearing Yami say my name, and then everything went black….


	4. Chapter 3: New Friends

** Disclaimer:**

sigh I hate these… It takes all the fun out of writing a fanfiction. I'm sad to say that I do not own Yu Gi Oh or any of the characters, not even my hottie Yami! Sniff Those rights are to the REAL character creators and some other lucky people.

Chapter 3: New Friends 

I awoke early that morning in an unfamiliar setting. I sat up and looked around. I was in Yami's chambers still.

"Why am I here?" I thought trying to remember the events of the other night. Thank goodness, Yami wasn't in his room right now. After I got up I went to leave when I saw a note lying on the table with some fruits.

'Anzu,

I'm going to hang around in the city at the Duel dome. Come meet me there when you eat.

Yami'

I stared at the letter in disbelief. Yami wanted to be with me…. I ate some of the fruit in his room and then left to go to the Duel Dome, whatever that was. Father had told me about Duel Domes, he said they where used to play a dangerous game called Duel Monsters. Father had always told me to stay away from the Duel Domes.

The main city as huge. The one thing I noticed different was that the people in it where crowding the streets and here bustling around. I wonder where the Duel Dome is…. I decided to stop and ask the baker called Eshe.

"Um… Excuse me Miss, but could you help me? You see I'm trying to find the Duel Dome." I said.

Eshe looked at me oddly and finally said, "The Duel Dome is off to your left right by the card shop, now go away your keeping customers from buying their bread!"

I left as she said and soon found myself standing infront of a large brick dome. I entered the dome with some hesitation because I was scared at first. I had never even seen one of these before and plus the stories father had told me about them didn't help my mood in the dome.

I walked into several people in the dome, until I saw Yami on a dueling platform. It looked like he was playing a game at the time so I didn't say anything. A lot of the people around me were cheering like nuts! I could hardly think. It was then that I heard the guy dueling Yami say it.

"Well, Prince Yami what card will you play now? I have Celtic Guardian in attack mode you can't win." Said Yami's opponent.

Yami looked at him with a fierce look in his eyes.

"I won't lose Kaiba!" Yami then pulled out a card and put it in attack mode.

"I play the Dark Magician in attack mode. Dark Magician blow away his Celtic Guardian!" yelled Yami as the Dark Magician blew away the Celtic Guardian taking Kaiba's life points down to zero.

Everyone around Cheered happily. Yami started to pick up his cards and come down the stairs when he finally noticed me. Yami gave me that twisted smile yet again and for some reason it didn't bother me anymore. Once he got back down to the main floor he walked right over to me.

"Hey Anzu." Was all he said until two guys came and hugged him like nuts.

"Yam! You did it you beat Kaiba's ass, that bustard deserved it." Cried the one and the other didn't say anything he just stared at me for some odd reason.

"Jou, I told you Kaiba was no match for me. He doesn't believe in the heart of the cards like I do." Said Yami happily as Jou let go of him along did the other guy.

"Hey Yam, who's this?" asked the guy.

Yami looked at him for a second and then noticed me again.

"Oh Honda, this is Anzu she's a friend of mine." Said Yami giving me a look that made me stare into his eyes more.

Honda and Jou smiled at me.

"I'm Honda and this is Jou, nice to meet you lady Anzu." Said Honda.

I blushed when he said lady because here in Egypt, that title was only given to royal blood meaning a princess or a queen.

Yami must've noticed my blush because he gave a smirk.

"She's staying at the palace. Her father's working for my father." Said Yami. Jou and Honda smiled.

"So Yam, wanna go get something to eat?" asked Jou. Yami smiled him.

"Sure, I don't have to be back at the palace until 2 o'clock." Replied Yami.

I looked at Yami not sure what to do. I hadn't thought about grabbing my money that I had brought from home with me.

"What should I do?" I questioned in my head. Suddenly to my surprise Yami walked over toward me and smiled.

"Let's go Anzu." Yami retorted as he grabbed my hand and started to drag me to the eatery.

The eatery was a very crowed place during lunch time, however that was no problem for Yami. People gladly moved to the back of the line so Yami and us could be first in line. The food all looked so good there was fried rice with wild grapes, Turkey with a grape glaze on it, and last of all it was all served up together with the best wine in all Egypt.

I picked up a tray of fried rice with some wild grapes, then I got on slice of turkey because I didn't like to eat meat all that much. Yami and his friends got huge platefuls of rice and Turkey all piled on top of each other. After the meals were paid for, Honda led of to a small wooden table that had exactly four wooden chairs with it. Honda sat beside Jou, and to my surprise, Yami…. Was standing there pulling out my chair for me.

"Here, Anzu." Said Yami with his prince like smile as he held the chair out for me. I looked at him to thew chair and back and fourth for a while until I finally decided to sit down.

"Tha…Thank… you…. Ya… Yami…" I said feeling my face flush as I felt his eyes on me. What was it about him that made me act like a fool? Yami soon sat down beside me and started to eat his huge platter of food. I soon followed his action and began to eat.

"Wow! This food is really good." I stated in shock. I had never tasted food like this anywhere. Yami and his friends smiled and then soon laughed.

"Only the best for Yami and his guest.." said Jou through clenched teeth of laughter.

After spending time in the eatery, it was already time to head back to the palace.

"Bye Jou, bye Honda." Said Yami as he waved to his friends.

"C'ya Yam." Retorted Jou as him and Honda started to head back to the Dual Dome.

With that, Yami and I started to head back to the palace.

Author's Note: YAY! I'm already half way through the next chapter, anyways thanks for the reviews! huggles


	5. Chapter 4: Secrets revealed!

Authors Note: Hey guys sorry for the really long wait. I've been so busy lately. . I hope you guys like this exciting chapter. Oh, and if you guys have any ideas that you think might be a good twist, feel free to tell me. Well I hope you like this chapie! Ja!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters from it I'm just a crazy Yami fan girl. So Don't sue me! . runs away

**Chapter 4: Secrets reviled! **

The sun was beginning to set. The sky turned from blue to a pinkish orange. Yami walked a little ways a head of me on our way back to the palace. The silence was so boring… Well if he's not gonna talk then I am, I decided.

"You have nice friends Yami." I informed. Yami stopped walking. I had been walking with my eyes closed and the next thing I knew was bam! "Whoa…." cried Yami and I as he crashed to the ground. When I opened my eyes I noticed that Yami and I were in a very strange position. Yami was on top of my body and I was underneath him.

"Ya…Yami?" I asked as Yami was just now opening his eyes. Yami looked at me with wide eyes and for some reason was smiling at the same time.

"Go….Gomen Anzu." Said Yami as he slowly got off me. Yami stood up and let out his hand to help me but I didn't except his hand.

"You don't have to apologize I was the one that wasn't paying attention Yami." I retorted to him. Yami just looked the opposite direction of me and then turned around and started to walk again. We reached the palace in about a half-hour.

When he arrived Yami's mother was standing outside the throne room.

"Yami. Where have you been? Princess Isis is going to be here any minute." Exclaimed his mother.

"I had gone to the Dual Dome with Anzu here." said Yami as he pointed to me. His mother looked at me like I was a bug that needed to be exterminated immediately.

"Yami go to your room and get ready. Your fathers having a dinner party with Citan and Lord Ishtar." Said his mother. She then looked at me. "You too girl. Shizuki put some clothes in your room for you to wear to this event hurry!" shouted his mother.

Yami took my hand and help me find my room. Did I look that unsure of where I was going?

"Anzu I'll met you here after I'm done in my room. That way we can go to dinner together." Yami proclaimed as he kissed my hand just like a true prince.

After several minutes after I had gotten dress my face was still burning. The outfit that they had left for me was a pure white dress that had a cut in the middle so that my stomach was showing. It came with gold bracelets and a gold thin headpiece.

I finally heard a knock on my door and went to get it. Yami stood in his Prince outfit. Man he looked so hot there. Wait what am I thinking? He's a prince and I'm… a commoner…

"You look great Anzu." Stated Yami as he held out his arm for Anzu to hold onto. Anzu hesitated, but finally put her arm with Yami's. Yami lead her to a huge room with a table about the size of the room! On the table there were figs, bowls full of grapes and other delicious looking food. However a young girl caught my eyes. I watched as she sat there chatting with the Queen, it was then that I saw my father.

He was sitting right next to the Pharaoh. He smiled at me and used a hand motion for me to sit beside him so I left Yami's side and sat with my father. However, I couldn't stop thinking about the young lady that was also at the table. Who was she?

"Ah, it's so nice to have you here Princess Isis." The Queen stated as she gave me a look. Yami gave me a smile, he seemed like he had known this girl before.

"So Yami, after dinner shall we go to the garden and have a chat?" asked Princess Isis.

"Sure.." Yami replied as he gave me a worried look. I didn't know what hit me but something in his eyes made me feel like they we're all hiding something from me, but what?

After dinner, I watched Yami and Iris walk away from everyone. I knew it was none of my business, however I really wanted to know what was really going on. So I followed them.

The Garden was well lit the running fountain made it kind of hard to hear them but I continued to list. Yami and Isis stood infront of the fountain.

"Yami I don't understand!" shouted Isis as looked Yami straight in the eyes.

"There isn't anything to understand Isis!" claimed Yami as he stared her in the eyes.

"What do you mean! You've postponed our wedding five times now! What's wrong?" asked Isis as she was on the verge of tears.

"You wouldn't understand Isis." Yami said as he looked up at the stars.

"Is it because I'm not her?" asked Isis as she sat down on the fountain.

"Who?" Yami asked with confused look on his face.

"That little brown haired girl. Your mother told me that you share a lot of time together. You spend more time with her then you ever would with me!" cried Isis as she let her tears that she had been holding in for so long fall.

"You mean Anzu? Iris it's not like that at all she's just a friend." lied Yami as he bent down to Iris and kissed her cheek. I felt my heart shatter, his words played in my head like a broken record. The words wouldn't stop. I felt like running away however I didn't I sat there and watched the two of them.

"Yami…Do you love me?" asked Iris as she looked at him smiling brightly. Yami looked around for some reason, he felt like something wasn't right someone was watching them.

"Isis …I" stated Yami as he was interrupted by his father.

"Come on you two! The celebration is about to begin!" shouted the Pharaoh as he went back into the house and entered the courtyard. Yami and Isis started at eachother, however instead of completing his sentence, he took Isis's hand and walked into the courtyard or the celebration.

I was somewhat relieved that he didn't tell her he loved her, however kept wondering if the Pharaoh wouldn't have interrupted what would have happened. I guess I'll never know. As I sat there in the bushes alone, I felt tears roll down my cheeks as Yami's words began to play in my mind yet again.

"I should've known…." I said as I wiped the tears away and headed to my chamber.

Author's Note: heh! Did you guys like it? Pour Anzu-chan! huggles I can't wait for the next chapter I write. Please R R-

Preview of the next Chapter: 5 – Return Home

After a lot of thought, I decided to leave and head home. I wonder if Yami even noticed I'm gone with Iris hanging all around him. Those two deserve each other. What! bandits are attacking the village! And who's this guy named Bakura?


	6. Chapter 5: Return Home

Authors Note: lol don't worry guys this is an Anzu and Yami pairing because I don't really like any of the other female characters of Yu-Gi-Oh. Oh and thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Love'ya's!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters from it I'm just a crazy Yami fan girl. So Don't sue me! . runs away

**Chapter 5: Return Home**

After sitting in my room for hours crying, I decided to head home. Dad would be fine. As I sat there in my thoughts, a knock on the door came to my attention.

"Anzu?" came Yami's voice from the other side. My chest began to hurt terrible as I went closer and closer to the door. As I reached for the doorknob, I stopped.

"What do you want?" I called though the door back to him as I tried to sound okay.

"Is everything okay?" Yami asked back to me. I hesitated a little trying to think of something to say.

"Yeah, I'm just fine, I just thought I'd go to bed early." I said as I heard him walk away from the door a little bit.

"Oh, okay. Night then Anzu." said Yami as I heard him walk away. I went back and sat down infront of my mirror. I looked at myself in it for a long time. No wonder Yami liked Isis better she was so pretty and angel like. As I continued to sit there I decided to myself that I was going to head home.

After I decided that, I went and began to pack my things. As I packed my clothes and jewelry and stuff I came across a beautiful gold necklace. It looked really expansive and it was covered in gems. As I stared at the necklace it hit me this was just like the one Isis had worn to dinner that night except the gems were blue and not green. I shrugged it off and continued to pack.

After packing my bags, I went out to my father's room. I knocked a couple times until he answered. As he opened the door he looked at me in shock.

"Anzu what's wrong?" my father asked he looked at me.

"I've decided that I want to go home." I stated stiffly trying not to think about Yami. My father stood there rubbing his chin and finally nodded.

"Alright Anzu, you can go home, but not until tomorrow okay now go ahead and get some sleep." Stated my father as he hugged me and then went back into his room. I stood there somewhat relieved that he had said that I could. I walked back to my room. My sandals made load noises as I walked though the empty palace chambers. It was then that I saw Isis standing in the hall looking at a certain painting on the wall.

"What do you want?" asked Isis as she turned around giving me a cold glare. I shivered as her eyes continued to glare at me.

"I was just coming back from my fathers room." I stated calmly hoping she wasn't wondering what I had gone to talk to him about.

"I see. You know you should give up on Yami he's a prince and your nothing but a peasant. Why don't you go home little girl." Isis said as she began to walk past me a bit. I didn't know what to say or do I just stood there and took her hurtful words like a coward. After several minutes of it, Isis finally stopped and left. I stood there staring at the wall she had been staring at. It showed pictures of both the pharaoh and what looked like demons.

As I looked at it Yami came to my mind again and the night in the garden with Isis. She was right, Yami would never love me like that. Tears started to stream down my face again.

"No… not here." I said out load as I started to wipe my tears away. Suddenly I heard footsteps, they kept coming closer to the area I was at. Suddenly I heard the person yell.

"Who's there?" yelled the person who I recognized immediately to be none other then Yami. I can't let him see me like this. I said in my head as I run away back to my chambers. As I shut the door to my chamber, I leaned against the door and cried silently to myself.

Morning came as I finally fell asleep against the door. The person knocking on my door was the one that woke me up. I unlocked the door and was greeted by some of the palace servants who were ordered to take my belongings to my home village.

"Mistress Anzu are you ready to return home?" asked one of the servants.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" I asked pointing to him.

"I'm Siamun Muran. The Pharaoh's trusted advisor. He asked me to escort you back to your village after all the entire desert is no place for a young lady such as yourself. Expressly with those bandits roaming around robbing the graves." Siamun stated as he watched the people carry my stuff out of my room.

"That was nice of him." I said as I began to wonder if Yami knew. Even if he did he'd be too interested in Isis to even glance at me. Siamun and I went out to the front of the palace where my father hugged me good bye the pharaoh gave me a somewhat disappointed look. I didn't know why though. We got on our horses and started to trot away. As we left, I decided to look back and I saw my to my surprise Yami watching me leave on the balcony. His expression looked so sad, I'll probably have that image of his face etched in my memories for as long as I live the sadness that I caused.

After riding for several days, we reached my home village of Phar. Everything look just like when I had left nothing changed. Siamun stopped a couple of feet away from the village entrance as the servants continued to take my stuff to my house.

"This is farewell Mistress Anzu, I hope you will come to Prince Yami's crowning ceremony, next year." Siamun said as he turned his horse around and began to ride off back into the desert soon followed by the servants.

"Anzu!" my mother's voice cried from the house. I turned around and waved.

"Hi mom! I'm back early." I stated as I run other to her as she embraced me in her arms.

"It's so nice to have you back dear. Did your father decide to stay longer?" asked my mother as she let go of me.

"Well I decided to leave early mom, I missed home to much." I lied as we went inside.

Meanwhile in a neighboring village, screams are heard though out the heaven's as a gang of bandits slaughter the people.

"What village is next?" asked a strange man.

"The village of Phar, Master Bakura." a bandit replied.

"Phar eh, well then we shouldn't keep them waiting." Stated the young man named Bakura.

Author's Note: Did you guys like it? I hope you did I'm planning on writing the next chapter in both Yami and Anzu point of view. Please Read and Review! v 


	7. Chapter 6: Captured!

Authors Note: Kiyaaa! I'm so sorry for this chapter being a major short one! I'm having major writers block on all my fanfics and it sucks! . Plus I'm major sorry for the long lack of updates! I've been grounded for months! I promise to you all that as soon as school lets out I'll update at least once a week! Please R & R! .

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters from it I'm just a crazy Yami fan girl. So Don't sue me! . runs away

**Chapter 6: Captured! **

I arrived in my home village of Phar a couple of hours ago. The sun was setting now and my mother had already gone to bed. I started to wonder if my running away was the right thing to do. I turned and gazed out of the sand struck window, I missed him and I had only been away for a couple hours.

"Damn it! Why, can't I stop thinking about him." I asked myself. I stared at the dunes of sand until it hit me.

"I must be in love with him…" I stated trying not to believe my own words. Suddenly Isis's words filled my head. She was right what chance did I have with a prince after all I'm just a homely peasant. I could never give him anything that he doesn't already have.

"If I knew that it would have hurt this much I would have never laid eyes on him." I said as I felt the tears build up in my eyes. I hated him and loved him at the same time. Images of the time we spent together flashed though my head.

I sat infront of the window and cried some more until my eyes ached. Suddenly I felt someone embrace me.

"Shh, Anzu…. It's okay." my mother said ash she embraced me tighter. She could never know what I was feeling.

"Oh, mom!" I cried as I cried on her shoulder, it hurt so much it felt like my heart was being ripped from my body and tramped on by five million camels. I wanted to just die then and there. Suddenly explosion and the sounds of swords clanging together were heard. My mother looked out the window in shock.

"Oh, my god…" My mother said as she went into a trance. I looked out the window and saw bandits slitting my neighbor's throats. Their screams ran through my head like a thousand knives. Suddenly my mother grabbed my arm.

"Anzu, listen to me you have to get out of here." She stated with tears starting to form and her voice shaking.

"Mom, I can't I won't leave you here not with this mess!" I cried as I tried to stand my ground against my mother. She looked at me with a look I've never seen before it was a look of both love and anger.

Suddenly my mother had my wrist and took me out the back door. I looked at her annoyed that she was treating me like a little kid!

"Anzu, now listen to me you have to go to the palace and tell your father what's going on. Now make haste!" She shouted to me as she went back in the house. I turned to the direction of the Egyptian capital city.

I ran away from the sounds of death as fast as I could however it was then that I noticed the tall dark figure ahead of me. He wore clothes like the bandits except had a lot more jewels on.

"Well, well what have we here? A run away?" stated the young man. His eyes moved around me like a vulture getting ready to pick at a dead animal.

"What do you want?" I asked him my voice a little shaky. He moved up close to my face just like when Yami had. I blushed a bit remembering the moment. The man gave a wicked smirk.

"Well you're a pretty one aren't you." He said as he took me by the arm. I tried to get loose of his grasp but he was too strong. What was he going to do with me I thought in my head, as bad images came to my mind? Was he going to kill me? As I tried to pull away a sharp pain rang all over the back of my head and neck, my vision blurred and the ground came a lot closer.


	8. Chapter 7: The princes Decision

Author's Notes: Alright guys here is the newest chapter of What does it all Mean. Most of this is like a review of the past chapters mostly of the kawaii fluff moments. -- What will Yami do? Read and Find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters from it I'm just a crazy Yami fan girl. So Don't sue me! . runs away

**Chapter 7: The princes Decision **

Meanwhile back at the Palace, they were preparing a huge feast in honor of the pharaoh to be. Yami paced around his room thinking to himself.

"Why, would Anzu leave?" he finally asked out load as he remembered some wonderful events.

Flashback

"So, your name is Anzu right?" he asked.

I stared at him for a few minutes not knowing what was going on here. "Um, yes. I'm Anzu, it's a pleasure to meet you Prince Yami." I replied.

Yami continued to stare at me, but for some reason he kept smiling with a lust in his eyes. It gave me the shills just thinking about it.

Yami noticed this and finally said, " Come on, let's go to my chambers."

At first I didn't know what to do, I mean even though he's the future Pharaoh he has no right to tell me what to do already. To my surprise, Yami took my hand and practically dragged me through the palace chambers until he reached his. He opened the door and led me in.

I stood there not knowing what to do, until Yami started to talk again. "Did, my father ask you to wear those clothes?" he asked.

I just nodded still at a loss of words. Yami laughed a bit and then stood up infront of me face to face and stared into my eyes. I was blushing as he stared into my ocean blue eyes. Our faces where so close and he kept getting closer to mine.

"Wha… wha…. What…. Are doing?" I asked in a panic, my face was about seven different shades of red if that's even possible.

Yami just smiled and suddenly he pulled away smiling again, a smile just like his fathers twisted smile that gave me the chills.

More Flashbacks

"Mmm…." Was all I could say or do because I was so scared.

Yami got his face closer to mine, "You know Anzu, how can I tell if you're hungry or your moaning from pleasure." He said with that twisted smile on his face again. I blushed again and before I had a chance to leave, Yami kissed me on the lips.

End of Flashbacks

The memories rang though his head as his famous twisted smile came upon his lips with little thought Yami dashed down to the stables and took one of the royal camels. However he was suddenly stopped.

"My prince where are you going?" asked Siamun the pharaohs trusted advisor. Yami gave him a smile.

"Siamun which way is it to Phar?" Yami asked his heart beating fast. Siamun gave hi man odd look but finally told him.

"First you must travel across the desert and then go through Akhenaton once you've gotten thought Akhenaton, you should find it after you pass the second sand dune." Siamun stated as he handed him some water. Yami smiled him.

"Thank you Siamun, please tell no one we have spoken." Yami stated as he left on the back of the camel to get the woman of his dreams.


	9. Chapter 8: Something about him

1** Author's Note: **

Hey everyone sorry for the long long break! I was having massive writers block! I hope you can forgive me! Plus I've been super busy with work and vaction! OO I hope you all haven't lost interest in my little fanfic! So please R & R! .

Also if you have any ideas or plot twist you'd like me to put into the story just send me an e-mail telling me! At Disclaimer:

sigh I hate these… It takes all the fun out of writing a fanfiction. I'm sad to say that I do not own Yu Gi Oh or any of the characters, not even my hottie Yami! Sniff Those rights are to the REAL character creators and some other lucky people.

**Chapter 8: Something about him**

"Siamun which way is it to Phar?" Yami asked his heart beating fast. Siamun gave hi man odd look but finally told him.

"First you must travel across the desert and then go through Akhenaton once you've gotten thought Akhenaton, you should find it after you pass the second sand dune." Siamun stated as he handed him some water. Yami smiled him.

"Thank you Siamun, please tell no one we have spoken." Yami stated as he left on the back of the camel to get the woman of his dreams.

Meanwhile back in Phar, Bakura and his group of bandits had robbed the people of Phar of everything. All that remained was ashes of the poor city its residents all slaughtered.

"Boss what should we do now?" one of the bandits asked. Bakura turned around his own clothes covered and dripping of blood. He took his blade and gave it a lick for luck.

"We're going to move out to the town of Siwah. Take the girl." He stated as he pointed to Anzu who was lying unconscious on the sandy ground. The Bandit did as he was told, he placed Anzu on a horse and then got on himself. Bakura turned around one last time at the burning town.

"Heh another hit for me." He stated as he began to ride off triggering all the men to ride off after him.

I didn't wake up for some time. I don't remember much of my journey all I remember is being on horseback and then here in this bed of fine silk. I opened my eyes and gazed across the room of glittering gold and silver. There were all sorts of things in the room there was vases, glasses of the most expensive wines and grapes along with the most beautiful outfit, sitting on the golden table chair. As I slowly went to rise a sharp pain ran about my neck and spine.

Suddenly the door opened and a man walked in, he was rather tall and wore a dark cloak over himself. His hair was that of silver. He gave me a smirk and for some unknown reason to me it seemed familiar. That's when it hit me. I couldn't remember anything before now! Who was I? Why am I here? What is it about this man! I couldn't remember anything.

"So how are we feeling? A bit better?" he asked with that smirk of his. I gazed up at him. I was so confused who was he? Did I know him? Finally I uttered the words.

"Who are you? Do I know you?"

He gave me a funny look like he didn't understand me. He bent down and got close to my face as he gazed at me with his eyes, I felt myself turning redder by the second.

"Well let me ask you this first. Who are you girl?" he asked as he continued to look me in the eyes. I tried to think for a long time but I was coming up at a blank.

"I don't know." I finally stated he looked at me with a bit of shock and then he snickered. I don't understand why he snickered at me did he find it funny that I couldn't recall anything!

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" I shouted at him. He looked back at me and smiled.

"You want to know the truth girl. I'm Bakura the king of bandits here in Egypt. I'm the most wanted criminal. And you are part of my gang." He stated with a smirk as he leaned in close to my face once more. I looked away trying not to turn red however when I looked back at him I noticed he was just smiling at me.

I know that how he described himself, the leader of the most wanted bandit gang in all Egypt would never smile like that. Was he smiling for me?

I hope you all enjoyed that chapter!


	10. Chapter 9: Missing Emotions

**Author notes: Hey sorry I haven't updated like I've said before I've had sooo much writers block! I'm sorry guys and I hope you still read my fanfics even though I won't blame you if you lost interest in them .( Anyways here is the next chapter to my yu-gi-og story hope you like! .**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yami or any of the other characters in this story those right belong to some other people over and Japan and such so don't sue me! Muah 3**

**Chapter 9: Missing Emotions **

"My lady the plan has been put into motion." said a servant as she entered Princess Isis's room in the royal palace. The dark room was only aglow with candle light Isis stood in front of her wall mirror as she looked at the servants reflection.

"I see. You must make sure Yami never knows." Isis said with a smirk. After all it is the little peasants own fault she had to get in my way. I've been looking forward to this throne all my life and I'm not about to have some goody two shoes take it from me. Isis turned to the servant and pulled out a rolled up scroll.

"Take this to the Bandit Bakura. Make sure no one knows of this venture." She stated as she handed the scroll over to the young servant.

"Yes my lady." The servant stated she left the room. Isis turned to the mirror.

"Oh poor little Anzu, she doesn't realize what kind of girls would kill to be with the bandit king after all they say he breaks a new heart everyday lets just hope it's hers." Isis said to herself as she gazed into the mirror.

Meanwhile back in Siwah. I was still flabbergasted as to why Bakura was smiling at me. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he seemed. However the more I thought about him the more my heart started to ache like I was missing a part of it. Was it because of Bakura or someone else and if so whom? My mind was exploding from so many unanswered questions. Suddenly one of the bandit's from the group walked into the room.

"YOU THERE GIRL! You are supposed to join Bakura for dinner." He stated to me with a snarl. He had the most gruesome face I had ever seen just looking at it made me wince. Suddenly he pulled out a dress of Egyptian cotton it was beautiful.

"You are to wear this and if you do not dine with him you will dine with the group wearing nothing but your own skin." He snarled imagining her body nude before him. I grabbed the dress from him with hast. His was enough to scare me.

"Please leave me!" I cried as I put the dress on the bed. The bandit turned and left me as I had asked. I looked down at the dress before. Why did I have these confusing feelings going thought my mind and heart. Something didn't feel right. However I just couldn't put my finger on it. My heart felt hallow and empty like the smallest thing could shatter it into thousands of pieces. I brushed my thoughts aside and began to get ready for my dinner with Bakura.

Please Read and Review guys love ya!

Brit


	11. chapter 10:The Secrets of Bakura

**Author notes: Hey guys I finally updated with the 10th chapter here. I hope you enjoy it has much as I did writing it. Yami / Anzu lovers don't hate me! .**

**If you'd like to help with ideas just e-mail them to I DO NOT own Yami or any of the other characters in this story those right belong to some other people over in Japan and such so don't sue me! o**

**Chapter 10: The Secrets of the Bandit King **

Why did I have these confusing feelings going thought my mind and heart. Something didn't feel right. However I just couldn't put my finger on it. My heart felt hallow and empty like the smallest thing could shatter it into thousands of pieces. I brushed my thoughts aside and began to get ready for my dinner with Bakura.

After a few minutes I was all set. The Dress was white with golden jewelry all over it. As I went to leave my room, there were two men outside waiting for.

"LET'S GO!" He yelled as he grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me down the halls. The building was very old it had many cracks in the sandstone walls. As we continued to walk, I noticed all these golden objects.

'Who are these people' I asked myself as I was taken into a dinning room where the man Bakura was waiting.

"There you are what took so long!?" he yelled at me. I jumped at the sound of his voice for it had just pierced right though me. I ended up taking a seat at the far end of the table. There was so many things racing in my mind, after all for some reason I just couldn't seem to remember much of anything before I got up this morning. We sat through dinner neither one of us saying a word it was the most awkward thing I've ever had to sit through. Finally after the dinner Bakura took me outside into a very small garden.

"So did you like the food tonight?" he asked me with a smile. It was so strange to me, I mean for one moment it just seemed like he was a different person. I know the bandit king wouldn't smile like that unless he was really happy. I gave him a smile back.

"Yes it was rather good." I replied not really sure what else to say. He looked t me for a moment then turned his attention to the moon. It was full tonight it was so big it was just breathe taking.

"Anzu? Can I ask you something?" Bakura asked. I looked at him rather shocked what could he simply want to ask me that he wouldn't have known already? I mean after all he told me he was my boyfriend!

"Sure." I replied simple and sweet. He looked at me and for a moment I could've swore I saw some pink on his cheeks.

"What do you feel right now?" he asked. It was strange to me, I hadn't really been thinking of my feelings at the moment. I stopped to think for a moment. I felt warm inside it was nice. What was it Bakura that had my heart skipping so much. It was just something about him there in the moonlight it made me feel safe and for some reason I was truly happy there with him. Had something wonderful happened to me in a place like this before? I pondered to myself.

Finally Bakura let out a sigh and then it was like the person he just was had vanished.

"NEVER MIND! Go to your room!" he yelled at me, I stood there shocked at him; it was one of those moments where I had no clue what had just happened. Maybe I just took to long in my head. As he turned to leave me there in the garden I soundly grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Wait…" was all I could say there was so many things mixing in my head I didn't know what I was doing or why I wanted him to stay with me. He turned and I felt his Crystal blue eyes looking down on me. My face was red I could feel it. The next thing I knew he had place his hand up under my chin and brought my face to look at him. It was then at that moment that he did something that I never expected him to do.

He kissed me… Afterwards I just stood there as he vanished into the darkness of the night. Had that really just happened now?! Did Bakura truly care about me more then he was leading on to everyone?

"Bakura…" I mumbled to myself as I placed two fingers on my lips. Was this what love felt like? Could he truly love me, did I love him? So many things to ponder about in one night. Finally after standing there for a few more moments cherishing the moment I ran up to my room and went to sleep.

So what did you guys think? Tell me! .


	12. Chapter 11: Desert fight Yami vs Bakura

**Notes: Here is chapter 10. Hope you enjoy it. && Yes this is STILL an Anzu and Yami fanfics, I'm just trying to play with peoples minds xD You have to admit it's got an interesting plot twists in it. ENJOY **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-GiOh or its characters, I just love them. .**

**Chapter 11: Desert fight; Yami vs. Bakura**

"Wait…" was all I could say there was so many things mixing in my head I didn't know what I was doing or why I wanted him to stay with me. He turned and I felt his Crystal blue eyes looking down on me. My face was red I could feel it. The next thing I knew he had place his hand up under my chin and brought my face to look at him. It was then at that moment that he did something that I never expected him to do.

He kissed me… Afterwards I just stood there as he vanished into the darkness of the night. Had that really just happened now?! Did Bakura truly care about me more then he was leading on to everyone?

"Bakura…" I mumbled to myself as I placed two fingers on my lips. Was this what love felt like? Could he truly love me, did I love him? So many things to ponder about in one night. Finally after standing there for a few more moments cherishing the moment I ran up to my room and went to sleep.

I awoke the next morning with a but more energy then what I had the day before. As I got dressed for the day in the same old outfit, I noticed a small note on the desk.

"What's that I" I said as I walked over to it and read it to myself.

'Anzu,

I have an errand I have to take care of. Don't even think of trying to follow me. I'll be back near the evening hours.

- Bakura'

I looked at the note for the longest time. 'I wonder what he had to do?'

In the desert.

"So this is it eh?" Bakura asked the young servant.

"Yes sir, Princess Iris told me to deliver it right to you." He said with a sense of pride as he gazed out at the young Bandit king and his men.

"Did you look at it…" Bakura questioned his with an evil look in his eyes. The servant man jumped at the question and tried to avert his gaze. Bakura watched the young man twiddle around. 'That idiot, he must've looked. To bad.' He said to himself as he pulled out his sword drawing it right to the savants' throat. The servant let out a small whimper.

"Did you or did you not look at it?" Bakura asked again. The servant looked upon him in appall, then looking at the blade at his neck.

"Yes, I did but it was only a peek…" he replied as he played with his fingers. Bakura glanced over at his men, then back at the servant.

"Just tie him up for now." Bakura replied as his man began to tie up the young servant. The servant screamed in terror at what was going to be his until a figure appeared on the horizon.

"Who is that?" he questioned allowed as the gang of bandits threw him to the ground looking up as well. There a little while away was the figure of a man and a camel. Getting closer and closer to them. Bakura gazed up at the figure. 'Who is that…' he questioned as the person got closer. Then it the servant looked in shock.

"PRINCE YAMI!!" He cried in terror for helping Princess Iris. Yami looked at the gang as he rode his camel closer and closer. 'The prince, damn it all Iris.' Bakura mumbled as he walked closer to the prince.

"I'm looking for a young girl. Her name is Anzu. Have you seen her?" Yami asked with concern in his voice. Bakura looked at his with a smirk. 'So he's looking for the girl eh. Well Iris told me to keep them apart and if I would let the girl go free then Iris would have a bounty hunter on my head before I could even make it the sea.' Finally after thinking for a long time Bakura spoke, "Oh you mean that peasant girl? From oh what village was it we destroyed not that long ago… um….".

"The village was Far Leader." Shouted one of the bandits. Bakura looked at him in disgust then back at the prince who had a look on his face of worry and anger. Yami got off his camel and drew his sword.

"What have you done with Anzu?!" He demanded as Bakura looked at him. 'So the young prince what to play eh? Well this should be entertaining.' Bakura drew his sword and smirked.

"This'll be fun; we haven't done anything to hear yet." He said as he licked the edge of his blade. With that the battle was on. The bandits watched in awe, as the young prince took on the Bandit king this was truly the battle of all battles. Suddenly Bakura stuck down slicing Yami in the shoulder.

'He's good, I need to be more careful.' Yami though to himself as his enemy tried another attack. Just barely dodging it.

"Anzu is mine little boy, you need to go back home." Bakura yelled at Yami. Yami looked in mere shock.

"What are you talking about the only reason she is with you is because you kidnapped her!" replied Yami in disbelief. Bakura looked at him with the outmost hatred Yami had ever seen. It was at that point in the battle another figure appeared unseen by the bandits and the two men fighting.

"What's going on here?" I asked as I looked among the battlefield. Why is Bakura fighting that young man. Wait… why do I feel like I've seen him before?

"Your going to regret facing me boy! Blue Eyes White Dragon attack!" exclaimed Bakura as he threw out his Blue eyes card. This is the end. He thought with a smirk.

Wait.. Yami. Is that his name? He's going to DIE! Why is Bakura doing this? However I don't understand what happened in a few seconds ago I was safe and out of the range of fire but now I was right there holding this boy trying to protect and maybe save him… but why? Why did I want to protect him with my life? Bakura looked in horror as he saw Anzu come running into the battlefield. 'Anzu what is she?!'

--------------------------------------------------------------

Well that ends this chapter. Haha Cliff hangers don't you love them xD Well hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to up date it and finish it sometime this summer. Bye for now.


	13. Chapter 12: Range of fire Memories

Chapter 12: Range of fire – Memories

**Chapter 12: Range of fire – Memories.**

"What's going on here?" I asked as I looked among the battlefield. Why is Bakura fighting that young man. Wait… why do I feel like I've seen him before?

"Your going to regret facing me boy! Blue Eyes White Dragon attack!" exclaimed Bakura as he threw out his Blue eyes card. This is the end. He thought with a smirk.

Wait.. Yami. Is that his name? He's going to DIE! Why is Bakura doing this? However I don't understand what happened next a few seconds ago I was safe and out of the range of fire but now I was right there holding this boy trying to protect and maybe save him… but why? Why did I want to protect him with my life?

Bakura looked in horror as he saw Anzu come running into the battlefield. _'Anzu what is she?!'_

_(Yami perspective)_

I gazed up at the figure holding onto my body. After all that searching she's here and safe. I left out a small sigh of relief and then remembered the situation, the duel monsters attack was closing in. I glanced down at the deck I had in my pocket and looked though them fast, I needed a card that was strong enough to stop the attack and protect Anzu.

"Got it." I stated as I gazed upon my tree Egyptian God cards. Soon after there was a bright and ferocious light the attack had been stopped leaving only Anzu and I in the cloud of sand. I gazed up to her, her blue eyes looking right into mine.

"Anzu…" I said as I lifted her chin up and kissed her. I finally found you. All my worries and cares were simply gone in that moment; I was free from everything all that matter was Anzu. As the light slowly started to clear up in the storm of sand, Anzu looked at me with the oddest look. It was almost as if she had no idea who I was. My heart sank, why was she giving me that look!?

_(End of Yami Perspective)_

Meanwhile back in the palace, Isis was pacing. For it was all over the empire, Prince Yami has disappeared. "This is simply disastrous!" Isis called out in fury as she saw her entire plot to keep the empire in her hands diminishing. Thanks to that dirty little sewer rat. Ever since Yami met that girl he hasn't been spending anytime with her, not to mention how he was behaving. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a young servant who came walking into her chambers.

"Excuse me madam, but this came for you." She stated bluntly as she laid the scroll down on the bed and exited the chambers. Looking down at the piece of rolled up parchment her green eyes narrowed slightly. It was news from Bakura that unruly bandit. Taking hold of the scroll and carefully unrolling it she read in silence. An almost demonic smirk spread across her face with the new information she had been given. Walking over to the sandstone wall on the left of the room she pulled out a small section and hid the scroll behind it.

"This shall become quite interesting…" she mumbled to herself as she went down the corridor and disappeared into the shadows. Meanwhile back in the sandy desert Yami stood gazing into Anzu's ocean blue eyes.

"Anzu?" he said hoping she'd spring to her feet and embrace him or something seeing how they had been apart for some time now. However he found his hopes crushed as she just sat there staring into his maroon eyes.

"You are…" she stated as she trailed off as if searching the deepest corners of her soul. 'This boy… I know we've met before.' she thought to herself as she continued to sit slightly raising her hands up to her head.

"Anzu… it's me Yami? Don't you recognize me!" he called down to her has he sat next to her and embraced her tightly. All through is young life, he had never met any girl that he cared for so much he didn't want her to forget him. Ever.

Suddenly Bakura appeared behind the two of them. Glaring in utter disgust he felt his fury reaching new heights. Seeing the prince hold Anzu closely like that was killing him with jealousy and rage. Even though his fake relationship was part of the plan, he somehow without realizing had fallen for her in their short time together. He didn't want to see her with any other man but him. Grabbing the rapier by his side her pulled it out of the sheath and held it out at Yami.

"There's only one way to settle this." he stated holding his sword ready for battle. Yami looking up nodded at the mans' challenge. Standing up from the confused Anzu he walked over towards Bakura.

"This fight will be to avenge all those people at Phar you slaughtered for your lust for greed." Yami shouted out to him as he grabbed his sword from his side belt and the battle began. Gazing up at the mention of Phar Anzu gazed in terror as some memories came flashing back into her mind of a village set a flame, of scenes of death, along with the smell of burning flesh, and the defining screams of the victims. Tears began to role down her pale cheeks as she gazed up at the silver haired bandit in horror.

"You…" she stuttered as she felt all her fears from that day hit her at once. Was her mother alright? Did he mercilessly murder her as well? What happened to the surviving people? Not to mention why, they had taken her. Bakura looking passed his opponent at her felt his heart breaking as she looked upon him as if he was a monster. A monster that should never have walked the earth. As he stood there gazing into her horrified face he began to wonder if it was all worth it in the end to have taken up the job offer from Isis… Deciding it was best to shake off these thoughts before battle, he gave off a smile that only he would give Anzu. It was then that the swords began to fly as the Prince and the Bandit King had a face off for the girl they loved.

**AUTHOR NOTES:** Hey guys sorry for the long wait in between chapters. With the summer just starting up, I'm gonna try to put the chapters up sooner. Although I must say I'm going to be quite busy with getting ready for college along with getting everything ready to roll for when I go to Japan for 10 days straight! -- Also if you have any thing that you think the story needs, tell me! I love to hear you guys' opinions on my tales.


	14. Chapter 13: For the Girl he Loves

Chapter 13: Battle on the blazing sand- For the girl he loves

**Chapter 13: Battle on the blazing sand- For the girl he loves. **

"You…" she stuttered as she felt all her fears from that day hit her at once. Was her mother alright? Did he mercilessly murder her as well? What happened to the surviving people? Not to mention why, they had taken her. Bakura looking passed his opponent at her felt his heart breaking as she looked upon him as if he was a monster. A monster that should never have walked the earth. As he stood there gazing into her horrified face he began to wonder if it was all worth it in the end to have taken up the job offer from Isis… Deciding it was best to shake off these thoughts before battle, he gave off a smile that only he would give Anzu. It was then that the swords began to fly as the Prince and the Bandit King had a face off for the girl they loved.

Hearing the violent clashing of the swords before her Anzu snapped out of her terror as she watched the prince and the bandit king go at it. Over her of all things. 'Why? Why is this happening…" she thought to herself as she say Yami's rapier slice Bakura's left arm open blood gushed out. Bakura winced at his pain although this physical pain was nothing compared to the pain his heart was feeling. There was no way in his mind that he was going to give her up to a spoiled brat like the prince.

"I won't let you win!" he called out to Yami who was continuing to slice and dice his way closer and closer to Bakura. Bakura's men however had heard he commotion but knew better then to interfere with this fight. This was Bakura's Fight and his alone.

"I hope the boss wins. He was in a better mood with the girl around." Said one of the men who was watching the gruesome battle as this leader kept getting diced up. However Bakura was getting his own moves in at Yami too.

"Why don't you just give it up? Anzu is mine!" Bakura shouted to Yami as he was getting to his feet after getting nailed to the ground after one of Bakura's attacks. He looked up at him with a deathly glare they were both determined men each having the same objective at hand. To win the heart of the girl who sat away watching them fight in a trance.

"No I will not. My feelings for Anzu are the very strongest of feelings. I don't care what anybody thinks. Isis and nothing to me and she will never be anything to me! Her parent's arranged our marriage long ago but I'm not going to push aside my own feelings when I know I could be happy with someone that I love!" Yami shouted back to Bakura in a rage as they both charged at one another battling with each other with all their being.

'He loves me. More… then Isis.' I thought happily to myself my heart was so happy it was almost jumping out of my chest. After all that time those harsh words of Isis and coming back home. He has always loved me. Why couldn't I see it before? Suddenly the breaking of metal snapped me back into reality as I heard both Bakura and Yami shout my name. Looking into the air I saw the tip of one of their blades coming towards me. For some reason I found my body limp as I stared at the impending doom. Closing my eyes as if not wanting to see what was to happen I put my head down and waited, waited for that terrible pain to come. But it never happened. I was confused for a second and sat with my eyes tight shut thinking that it was slower then I thought. Realizing that something had happened I opened my eyes to see a ran through Bakura looking at me and smiling that smile of his.

"Anzu… I'm… so.. glad." He gasped as his breathing was becoming harder and harder. I stared at him in complete shock and horror. If this Bandit king was said to be so villainous then why. Why did he choose to save me? Yami stood and simply watched as the Bakura was taking his last breathes of this earth. His right hand reached up to my face and caresses it slightly.

"Don't… look at me.. with those… eyes." He rasped as he gave a look of disgust that she was looking upon him with sorrow written all over he pale face.

"We will… meet again… in another… world… beyond." He managed to mumble out as blood was now dripping out of his mouth. His pain was beginning to cease as he continued to gaze at the girl that had accidentally fell in love with. Giving her that soft smile of his he looked her in the eyes and stated what he had had in his heart all that time. His secret and now it was his time to share it.

"I have… always loved you… please… be happy." He managed to say as his last breathe left him and his hand fell stiffly to the burning sand below. I gazed at him in complete shock. All that time Bakura had loved me. I couldn't help myself and I soon felt the warm tears run down my now bloody cheeks since Bakura touched them. Suddenly I felt arms around me as Yami embraced me in a hug that seemed to last an eternity as I cried on his shoulder occasionally feeling him ran his hand of my head or pace his chin on it.

"Anzu… Are you ready to go back to the palace now?" he asked in a soft tone as he continued to rest his chin upon my head. I had been crying for so long Yami's shoulder had a darkened wet stain from all my tears that I had shed that day. I turned my gaze up at him his Maroon eyes gazing back at me almost if seeing right though me. I couldn't find the words to speak all I could do was nod my head in an up and down motion symbolizing that yes. I was finally ready to go back to that palace with my Egyptian prince.

**Authors note:** Yay a new chapter all ready. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. At least I hope you Yami fans are happy! After all this is an Anzu & Yami fanfics after all. :D I don't know when the next chapter will be up maybe sometime next week. Although I must say I'm still plotting out Isis actual scheme which is why it's still kind of a secret. But yeah. - I would try to get it up this weekend but I'm going to away for 3 days. D: I might have the new chapter around Wednesday next week or later on that week. If anyone needs to contact me about something they didn't like or liked you can either review here (which makes me REALLY happy! They really brighten my day!) or contact me on Live Journal at aojiroiemura./

_Word count for this chapter: _1,216


	15. Chapter 14: The Princes True Princess

Author Notes: Hey everyone

**Author Notes: ** Hey everyone!! :D Today I bring you Chapter 14 of What does it all mean. YAY! Please make sure to read and review it. Reviews are really the only thing that keep me writing these days. : I don't when the next chapter will come might be in a few weeks or in a few days. I'm in a What does it all mean mood. I can't wait until I finish this story so I can reread it all over again xD For those Bakura haters. The story is once more all Yami & Anzu again YAY Fluffiness! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Yu-Gi-Oh world so please don't sue me! D:

**Chapter 14: The Princes True Princess. **

"Anzu… Are you ready to go back to the palace now?" he asked in a soft tone as he continued to rest his chin upon my head. I had been crying for so long Yami's shoulder had a darkened wet stain from all my tears that I had shed that day. I turned my gaze up at him his Maroon eyes gazing back at me almost if seeing right though me. I couldn't find the words to speak all I could do was nod my head in an up and down motion symbolizing that yes. I was finally ready to go back to that palace with my Egyptian prince.

Meanwhile back in the sandstone palace walls, Isis paced back and forth as a bandit came running into the vast room. Hearing his sandals flap against the stone, Isis turned around. Glaring at the young man with her emerald eyes she left out an aggravated sigh.

"What _is_ it this time?" she asked to the terrified bandit who wasn't sure if it was better to have been killed by the young prince or to stand before Princess Isis as he told her the news of her plan. Grasping whatever was left of his pride he managed to mumble out his information.

"My…my… lady. The prince… the mission failed."

"What do you mean it failed?" she questioned in a harsh and icy tone as her eyes narrowed on the fragile bandit before her.

"Master Bakura… He saved the girl. However in the process he lost his own life. I didn't see what happened after I just thought I should came back here to inform you." The young bandit managed to meekly state as he watched the princesses, rage grew more and more.

"Are you telling me that there is a chance that the prince at that foul commoner are with each other again and maybe on their way back to this palace?" she questioned her eyes narrowing even more as she glared at the bandit. The bandit fidgeted under her intense gaze before he looked her in the ye and replied. "Yes."

Before the poor dirty bandit has time to think, he was pinned to the ground by some of the palace guards. Isis stood erect, as she looked down at the man on the floor.

"Take him away." she ordered in a harsh raspy tone as she turned her attention back to her stone desk. 'My plan is falling apart. It looks like I'm going to have to rid myself of the peasant girl myself.' she thought silently to herself as she began to plot ways of getting rid of her one rival that stood between her and an empire.

Meanwhile back to the desert, the night sky was just beginning to show. Tiny glistening stars began to spread themselves into the black velvet above the two lovers head. I felt so awkward around Yami now that everything had happened with Bakura. But then again how could I not? From his point of view he must have seen it as a betrayal after all he came to save me and what did he find. Me in the arms of another guy! How was I going to explain this to him? Would he truly believe me when I said that I didn't know any better? That I had taken a bad blow to the head that made me forget everything about my life before that instant on the battle field as I watched the two men fighting. Ever since the battle he really hasn't said anything!

Averting my gaze over in his direction, I almost shivered. The look on his face was that poker face of his as he was trying his best to start a fire. Which I guess was one of the first times for him. Seeing how it took him a few tries but he never let his frustration show. Suddenly his maroon eyes gazed up at me. I almost jumped out of my seat on the desert sand as my head fly the opposite direction from his. My heart pounded ferociously in my chest. What could I do? Should I break our silence or should I just let if go until we got back to the palace where we would hardly ever be alone.

However during my freaking out period of what to do, I was surprised when Yami's arms wrapped out me with a small blanket. His hold was almost as surprising. I mean yeah I knew guys were said to be stronger then women, but I never really saw Yami as the strong hero of my life. However for in instant in his arms cuddled under the baby soft yellow blanket, I realized that for that one instant I felt perfectly safe from everything. Nothing was ever going to tear me away from him.

"Anzu…we have a long journey tomorrow. Try to get some sleep." he whispered into my left ear. I felt my face heat up this was going to be the first night that we ever shared together. My head was traveling though all the events of the day. I had to tell him. Even if he didn't believe me he needs to know my reasons for being with Bakura. Just thinking of Bakura's name made me shiver. Had he really been that bad of a guy? He killed my mother and the entire village of Phar? Had the man that gave up his life for me truly that bad of a person? Or was there a reason for everything he did? I guess I'll never know. Yami's arms tightened around me. I looked up at his face. His maroon eyes we're taking in all of me intently. I felt my face go red beneath his gaze. It was then that all the worries I had been thinking about began to come flooding out.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for running away. I'm sorry for Bakura. I'm sorry about everything!" I blurted out as my arms embraced him tightly. I never wanted to let him go. All I could do was hope that he would forgive me. Yami's arms continued to hold me.

"Anzu. It's alright. Your back now and your safe. However. I have had one question that's been in my mind for days now." he began I looked up at him quickly. What did he want to know? His maroon eyes took on a new look in them something that Yami rarely ever showed it was almost a hurt expression on his face as his words came tumbling out of his mouth.

"Why did you leave?" he asked. My head went flying back though all those terrible memories I had seen of him and Isis in the gardens. Her constant complains to Yami about their wedding postponements' and her harsh tone she had used to describe me. The little brown haired girl that she obviously couldn't stand. I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes. How could I have been so stupid? I jumped to my own conclusion to Yami's Feelings about me and about him and Isis.

"I left because… I over heard you and Isis in the gardens my last night." I managed to whimper out as I raised my hands up to my eyes to wipe some of the forming tears away.

"I heard you two arguing about some wedding postponements and I couldn't help think that you… maybe… didn't have those types of feelings for me. But for Isis." I managed to blurt out my upset expression truly sowing on my red face. Yami looked at me and almost smiled as he took his index finger to the top of my forehead and flicked it lightly.

"You silly goose. How could you possibly think that? Do you know what it means when a prince takes a young lady to his room?" he asked with a small chuckle as my dumb founded face told him my answer. I tried to think about what it could mean but I couldn't. I shook my head quickly and he took hold of my right hand and placed a kiss on it.

"It means I've chosen you, as my princess. And as long as I wish it you will be treated just like you were born of royal blood. I came out all this way just for you. Because I don't think I could go on living if something bad had happened to my princess." he stated the words flowing out of his mouth calmly as he gazed into my eyes. I felt my heart melt at his words and soon enough I had fallen asleep in his arms. His strong and protective grasp held me all night long. This crown prince of Egypt was mine.

**Authors' Notes:** Review please! :D I love you forever and maybe get my butt in gear to write more and more.


	16. Chapter 15: Face to Face

**Sorry for the delay. : Thank you for the reviews!! :D **

**Please keep reviewing! I love it! . **

**Chapter 15: Face to Face**

"It means I've chosen you, as my princess. And as long as I wish it you will be treated just like you were born of royal blood. I came out all this way just for you. Because I don't think I could go on living if something bad had happened to my princess." he stated the words flowing out of his mouth calmly as he gazed into my eyes. I felt my heart melt at his words and soon enough I had fallen asleep in his arms. His strong and protective grasp held me all night long. This crown prince of Egypt was mine.

When I woke up I realized that those arms that had held me last night were no longer there. Slowly I opened my eyes to crisp and dry desert morning. As my eyes adjusted I looked around hoping to see where Yami had gone off too. Once my eyes fully adjusted I saw him sitting over by the fire he had made last night. I listened softly she see if I could hear if he had a fire going or not seeing how his body was blocking my view of it. I listened for anything a small crackle here and there however there was nothing but silence. Suddenly his head turned toward me and gave me that twisted smile of his.

"Geez. I thought you were dead the way you were sleeping." he called over to me giving me a smirk. I felt some anger build up in me. Why did he always have to tease me? But then again. How long was I even out? However who in their right mind would be counting the hours in the desert? It goes on for miles and miles of nothing but sand. The sound of sand crunching slowly forced me to snap out of my thoughts as I looked up just in time to see Yami's face come down to my eye level.

"We have to leave in a few minutes. I want to try to make it back to the palace by the next two days Anzu. If you don't mind." He stated as he took my face in his hands and continued to stare deep into my blue eyes. I felt my face grow redder by the second suddenly Yami's face was a lot closer to mine. What the heck is he doing?! I didn't even wake up yet and here he was holding my face not letting me move. All of it was making me angry but at the same time my body was practically jumping for joy. Had I really missed him this much during my days of amnesia that I was just dying for him to be around me and only me? Realizing what was going to happen next according to Yami, I braced myself for a kiss. I was braced for awhile. Suddenly the silence was broken by raspy chuckle.

My eyes darted open only quickly to see what was so funny.

"Whoa?!... What's so funny?" I demanded as I gave a look of annoyance to him. He looked up at me with that crooked smile of his.

"Sorry… no… kiss… for…you." He gasped in-between his bought of laughter. I looked at him completely shocked. I mean if he wasn't going to kiss me what was he doing holding my face and placing his face that close to me for? Why did it always seem that Yami was always playing with my head? It's almost as if he wants me to have a nervous melt down.

"Fine" I managed to pout out the words not wanting to start a fight with the only person around for miles. I broke free of his hands and sat up shaking some of the sand off of me. Yami sat up smiling as well as he looked at me with those maroon eyes of his. It didn't take us long to set out. After all we only had a few belongings to take with us. The yellow blanket and of course Yami's camel. After everything was well loaded onto the camels back Yami turned to me and took my hand in his slowly.

"Ready for a boost?" he asked wit that strange smile once more. Strange as it was though it always melted my heart. Grasping his hand firmly ready for the boost he suddenly picked me up bridal style.

"Yami!?" I called out in confusion. He looked down at me in his arms. I was trying my best to get him to put me down. Although all I could really do was through my one arm around; the one he didn't have a death grip on. Honestly Why did he always have to get me off guard?

"About this morning… I'm sorry." He stated firmly as he continued to look down at my face his expression completely sympathetic. However that look soon changed into a look most foul.

"It's just that the thought of that man that close to you makes me angry. Even now that he's gone you still smell of him and his bandits." He stated coldly. I felt my heart practically freeze over at how his words were coming out of his mouth. Was that the reason why he had acted the way he had? Could it be that this prince of Egypt was actually jealous of a mere bandit? I couldn't help but smirk a little at the thought. Yami's face dropped as he saw my face.

"Don't get me wrong it's just the thought of the great Prince of Egypt being jealous is all. I mean you have pretty much everything you could ever want the thought that you got jealous over something like that just makes me laugh a little." I explained hoping his eyes would stop looking into mine like that. Suddenly that twisted smile crossed his face. That smile of his always made me feel a little uneasy; however it also made me happy because I knew that he always made it when he was around me. Suddenly Yami came to a dead holt. My head jerked forward and then banged back against his chest as he continued to hold me bridal style. My eyes darted quickly in front of us. I felt my eyes begin to heat up there in front of us stood that dreaded princess Isis.

**Author's Notes**: Yay! :D So what did you guys think? Sorry for not getting this up sooner I had it done pretty much weeks ago however my first year of college has just begun so I was ubber busy with packing, moving, and of course studying. Not to mention the building where I'm residing off campus doesn't have the internet so I have to run back and forth to the campus computer lab. : However don't fret my landlord is in the works of getting the internet for the entire building so it's only a matter of days or weeks. : By the way the ending is getting near!! : I won't know what to do with myself! .

**Please Review** I love to read them also if you have any questions that you don't want to ask in a review about the story please feel free to e-mail me at 

See you in the next chapter!! :D

_Word count: 1,065 _


End file.
